


Please Come Home

by MoonAngelBaby



Category: Block B
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Sided Love, nothing too sad, this is like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngelBaby/pseuds/MoonAngelBaby
Summary: Jiho spends more time in the Studio than with his bandmates and Jaehyo tries to fix it.





	

„I told you.. I'm fine. There's no need for you to come to my studio everyday.“ Jiho almost yelled at him.  
Of course you're 'fine', Jaehyo thought. Jiho isn't fine at all. No matter how you look at it, he is broken.  
He's isolating himself from everyone else, no one knows why.  
But Jaehyo knew, or at least he thought he knew.  
He confessed to Jiho some time ago and got rejected. Jiho must feel uncomfortable around him. He probably thinks anyway that Jaehyo is disgusting. 

„Jiho. I know, but still. I'm worried. You're never home anymore.“ the older sighed.  
„It's because there's so much work to do. I need to write songs for our comeback, did you forget that?“  
No matter how hard Jaehyo tries, he always gets the answer 'It's for our comeback' as if, they just finished promoting, they were supposed to rest.  
He came closer to Jiho and placed his hand on the others shoulder.  
Jiho automatically pushed Jaehyo away, looking at him with a shocked face.  
„Jiho... I'm sorry.“ he turned around, ready to leave, because why would he want to stay here any longer when he knows Jiho hates him.  
„For what? I should be the one who's sorry.“ „Huh?“ wait... what? Did Jiho just... apologize? Well... kind of. 

„I... I'm really sorry Jaehyo, for always rejecting you. You don't deserve someone like me, who treats you like shit 24/7. You're pretty, you're kind and you look like you couldn't even kill a fly. And then look at me. We are 2 different worlds. Also, I'm straight. There's no way that I would ever start a relationship with you.“  
And in just 30 seconds, Jaehyos dreams were crushed. He always thought that there's at least a tiny chance for him. But seems like there isn't.

„I know Jiho, I know all that. But I want you to come home. Everyone misses you. It's not just me!  
Jihoon always cries about how you never come to see us and Kyung is also pissed that his best friend doesn't care about him anymore. We know that Block B is your biggest pride, but that doesn't mean that you should work seven days a week and totally abandon us. And, oh god, I know you're doing a lot solo right now..actually everyone is scared that you want to leave Block B to go solo. We're a burden for your talent, we know. Jiho, we've discussed that.  
If you want to leave, then leave. We're not stopping you. But we'll miss you. I just want you to thi-“

„Oh my god, Jaehyo! Shut up! I am not planning on leaving Block B! When I say you guys are my biggest pride then its fucking true, sorry for never coming over. I just feel like I have to work harder. Is it so difficult to understand?!“ His words felt like another hit in Jaehyos face.  
„I'm sorry... I seem to talk too much. I'll just leave.“  
and once again, the older tried to leave.  
He's stopped by a soft backhug.  
„Jiho...?“ „Thank you though. I didn't know that you and the others missed me that much. I'll come over for dinner tomorrow okay? My treat.“, with that said he let go of Jaehyo and went back to work.  
It's always been like this. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2015 but it really is the only presentable thing I have to post, I hope you like it though. And thanks for reading!


End file.
